prepaid_data_sim_cardfandomcom-20200216-history
All countries
There are international SIM cards on the market offering "worldwide" data roaming or at least in major regions. Their offers are collected here in this "all countries" section. Their data rates are often more expensive than on the national level. So always compare with local SIM cards and roaming offers in your country. Although you won't save much using these cards, they may be a good option for frequent travelers and people travelling through multiple countries. For Europe alone, check the European Union section too. For a better readability this article is split into two separate parts now. This first part below is dedicated to international (data) SIM card offers. In a second article travel combo packages with Wi-Fi hotspot rental or purchase combined with a worldwide data plan are listed. PART 1: Worldwide Data SIM Cards The data SIM-only approach has the main advantage, that you can use your own gear. You don't need to buy or rent and learn how to handle another device. But you need to be sure, that your device works on the frequencies employed in this country. So check compartibilty of your mobile with the bands offered in your destination before you start your journey. Compared to offers that include a WiFi router they are harder to share between devices and are priced higher for data than WiFi combo plans, for which you'll have to pay extra for the hardware. 'TravelSim' TravelSim is one of the oldest and most established companies to have launched an international prepaid card, using an Estonian (+372) number. It has voice and text service in about 190 countries and proved to be quite reliable. The only problem has been its very high cost for data. If you travel a lot and always go to different countries it can be much more comfortable to use only one prepaid number which can be used (almost) worldwide. But this has an extra price. In 2016 they lowered some data prices and scrapped their data card. They now offer only one product for voice, text and data with lower rates, but a higher start-up price. 'Start-up price and availability' The TravelSim card is only available online on their website with worldwide free shipping. It costs 75 EUR with 50 EUR credit and comes as micro-, mini- or nano-SIM. It can be reloaded by international credit cards on your TravelSim online account and stays vaild for 2 years after the last top-up. 'Validity' Unlike voice and text, data is only available in about 100 countries and 2G and 3G only. The rates range from crazy 10 EUR to 0.19 EUR per MB depending on the country. The price model is split into 2 schemes: a pay-as-you-go rate and package rates. 'Pay-as-you-go rate' It's the default rate when no pack is booked and the only rate for some countries. Rates are charged in 1 KB or 10 KB increments and the most important countries are: *0.19 EUR per MB: in the most of Europe, Brazil, China, Australia, India, Indonesia, Israel, Japan, Korea, Turkey, Thailand, Taiwan, USA, Canada *0.39 EUR per MB: in Serbia, Turkey *0.59 EUR per MB: in South Africa *10 EUR per MB: in many countries in Latin America, Africa and Asia *see new price survey (click on data rates) 'Data packages' Furthermore, they now offer these new data roaming packs: To book a package type *146*941*#. To deactivate *146*940*# and *146*942*# to check the status of service. Data packages can be used in following countries: Argentina, Australia, Austria, Azerbaijan, Belgium, Brazil, Bulgaria, Canada, Chile, China, Colombia, Costa Rica, Croatia, Cyprus, Czech Rep., Denmark, El Salvador, Estonia, Faroe Islands, Finland, France, Georgia, Germany, Gibraltar, Greece, Greenland, Guatemala, Honduras, Hong Kong, Hungary, Iceland, India, Indonesia, Ireland, Israel, Italy, Japan, Kazakhstan, Korea (South), Kosovo, Kuwait, Latvia, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Macedonia, Malaysia. Malta, Mexico, Monaco, Netherlands, Nicaragua, Nigeria, Norway, Panama, Paraguay, Peru, Poland, Portugal, Puerto Rico, Qatar, Romania, Russia, Saudi Arabia, Serbia, Singapore, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, Sri Lanka, Sweden, Switzerland, Taiwan, Tajikistan, Thailand, Turkey, UAE, UK, Uruguay, USA. In other countries data roaming may be possible, but only on pay-as-you-go rates (see above). Only one package can be activated at once. A data package is activated as soon as the order through USSD-command is made (even in the country not listed above). The package cost is taken immediately. The package is completed either when the ordered amount of data is used, or when duration time is reached. It's possible to order a new data package when the data amount has been finished, despite the duration time of this package. If the amount of data hasn’t been used, the client can't order a new package. To order a new package the current one has to be deactivated with USSD-command. In case of deactivation, unused amount of data will expire and money will not be refunded. Daily AUTO package is activated only when data session is initiated in one of the countries from the list. The package cost is taken from user’s balance immediately when Daily AUTO package is activated. If customer uses data in one of the countries next day, the Daily AUTO package will resume its service automatically and the packagecost is taken immediately from user’s balance. 'More Info' The rates are surely above the prices of average national data SIM cards. But there is hardly one product comparable on the market. Other international roaming cards like XXSIM and Maxroam don't offer so low prices for worldwide data, that's why they are out of the list. It depends on how much you are willing to pay extra for an almost worldwide solution. Always compare the TravelSim rates with the roaming rates of other mobile providers. As calling an Estonian mobile number can be expensive TravelSIM made a deal with the VoIP providers Skype and Viber that can be activated by *146*711# for free. When the feature is activated, Skype and Viber users can call the TravelSim number for free using special dialing format +372800XXXXXXXX, where XXXXXXXX is a TravelSim number without the prefix 372. The call is free for the Skype and Viber user, but the TravelSim user still has to pay for an incoming call. *APN: send.ee *Username: number of your Travelsim: 3725...... *Website: www.travelsim.com OneSimCard On the other side of the Atlantic OneSimCard by Belmont Telecom Inc. offers a very similar product. Its "data & roam" SIM works in 160+ countries, is also based on an Estonian number (+372) which is added by a US or Canadian number and has essentially the same rates like TravelSIM. The main difference is the underlying currency of US$ instead of Euro. The SIM costs $29.95 with free shipping in the US and the tariff table is identical to TravelSIM: The PAYG rate of 0.19€ is $0.25, 0.39€ is $0.50 going up to 20€ or $25. They also sell totally the same data packages for the equivalent rates in US$. Although data of some countries are not counted twice in the packages like with TravelSIM, they simply cut in half the allowances of the (2x) countries, which is the same in the end. For more info see TravelSIM above or check their website. If you live in America, it might be the closer choice for you to get the same SIM plan. * APN: apn (no joke, but only for the OneSimCard data & roam) * Website: http://www.onesimcard.com 'XXSim' Like TravelSim XXSim is a reliable international SIM card based on an Estonian (+372) number which has been around for years. In fact, both products use the same platform. Voice is available in about 190 countries and data in a few less. While TravelSim has issued a data card, XXSim has not (yet). XXSim offers the exact same data prices given above at the pay-as-you-go-rate, but they don't offer any packages though. That's why XXSim can't be recommended. First you pay the premium of an international SIM card, but you don't get the discounts of TravelSim. Charging 0.19 EUR per MB within the EU, you are almost at the price cap for any SIM card sold in the EU with roaming data. So for many users the roaming option of your home carrier is the more convenient choice at the same price, while TravelSim is the cheaper alternative if you want to buy an international card. 'Piranha' Mobile Piranha is an international SIM card coming with an US (+1) and an UK (+44) mobile number. It offers prices below TravelSIM at the cost of less reliability and comfort. 'Start-up price and availability' The starter pack is available only online as mini-, micro- or nano-card in three denominations with free international shipping: *SIM card with £5, credit: £12 *SIM card with £30, credit: £35 *SIM card with £50, credit: £50 Top ups can be made online with credit card or PayPal. Auto top-up can be linked to a credit card. Generally, they offer good rates on voice, text and data, but the rates are as complicated as the technical settings. Most calls are made through the callback procedure. In tests, the card proved to be very reliable: 'Data rates' For data, they offer roaming in about 140 countries. It is billed in 50 KB increments. Rates differ even in the same country, depending on which local roaming network you are on. Some price examples: * 0.07 € - 0.14 €/MB: all EU/EEA states * 0.08 €/MB: USA (T-Mobile) * 0.11 €/MB: Turkey (Avea, Vodafone) * 0.14 €/MB: Australia (Optus, Telstra), Canada (Rogers), China (Unicom), Israel (Orange), Russia (Megafon, Beeline), Thailand (dtac, True), Singapore (Starhub), S.Korea (olleh), South Africa (Vodacom), Switzerland (Orange, Swisscom) * 0.20 €/MB: Brazil (vivo), Mexico (Movistar), UAE (du, Etisalat), India (Aircel) * 0.26 €/MB: Indonesia (Indosat), Japan (NTT docomo) * 0.41 €/MB: Egypt (Etisalat) * 2.03 €/MB: Cuba (Cubacel) Because of different rates for different providers in the same country, be sure to pick the cheapest first and disable automatic network selection, so your device can't switch the roaming networks. Furthermore, Piranha mobile allows you to make calls through VoIP if you install their VoIP app or have a VoIP-router and Wifi connection. Clones Using openroamer.com APN, there are other offers on the market. They all employ the same technicalities as Piranha Mobile and have only slightly modified rates: * AeroSip Global SIM: http://www.aerosip.com * Mobi Passport Global Voice and Data SIM: http://www.mobipassport.com 'More info' *APN: openroamer.com *Website: www.piranha-mobile.com *Extensive discussion here Truphone Truphone is a British provider offering a multi-SIM card for discounted calls, text and data abroad. Here only their prepaid product is shown. Multi-SIM means that you can buy their SIM card and add some other countries with local numbers on it. Right now for prepaid, you can buy a UK, Australian and US SIM card or combine these countries as home countries on your multi-SIM. Other countries are planned for 2015. The local number will be shown to the caller. Roaming is possible in "over 200 countries", although the UN lists only 193. They base their roaming largely on a cooperation with different Vodafone networks. Start-up price and availability Their SIM card needs to be ordered online here for 19.99 £/€ or 29.99 AU$/US$ coming with 10 £/€ or 15 AU$/US$ credit. Each additional home country can be added for 5 £/€ or 8 AU$/US$. All sizes of SIM cards are available and worldwide shipping is free. Credit can be added of 10, 20, 30 or 50 £/€ or by auto top-up linked to a credit card. The SIM card must be activated and an account created online here. Data rates All voice calls per min, texts and data per MB is 0.07 € / £ 0.06 in the "Truphone zone". Roaming is mostly on Vodafone networks where available. These data prices are charged in € to give some examples: * 0.07 € per MB: 'Truphone Zone': UK, Australia, USA, Germany, Netherlands, Hong Kong, Poland, Spain * 0.18 € per MB: all other EU/EEA countries * 1.80 € per MB: Switzerland * 2.20 € per MB: South Africa, India, Thailand, China, Japan, Indonesia, New Zealand * 3.60 € per MB: Canada, Mexico * 7.20 € per MB: Argentina, Brazil, Egypt, Turkey, UAE, Russia More prices here. Speed depends on local availability, though 4G/LTE is not supported. They offer more prices and even data packages with postpaid products aimed at business travellers. Validity In the event that you do not use the SIM card for any continuous period of 180 days, they reserve the right to invalidate the SIM card and/or call balance components and cancel your account without prior notice and without any refund, repayment or compensation. More Info * APN: truphone.com * They offer a Truphone app which only provides free international calls through VoIP over WIFI. * Website: http://www.truphone.com/row/consumer/sim/ KnowRoaming KnowRoaming is a Canadian start-up with a new approach: They provide a "SIM sticker" which has to be applied to your home SIM. Thus, all calls, texts and data outside of your home market are diverted through the KnowRoaming SIM addon. Their sticker intercepts electrical signals before they go to the regular SIM. If you're in your "home" country it passes everything through. Otherwise it "takes over" and functions as a second SIM. They claim that this sticker will fit over regular, micro and nano SIMs. What they don't say is that e.g. Apple denies all warranty, if the SIM-card-holder is damaged by manipulated SIM-cards. The first feedback by users e.g. on Amazon seems to be mostly positive, but some had problems using the sticker. Startup price and availability The SIM sticker is only available online on http://www.knowroaming.com with worldwide free shipping. It costs $29.99 with $10 credit and comes with an applicator for micro-, mini- or nano-SIM. The SIM addon can only be managed and reloaded by their app available for Android, iOS and Windows Phone. Validity Their SIM card will be terminated after 15 months of inactivity. Data is available in about 80 countries and 2G and 3G only. The data rates range from $0.15 to $0.65 per MB depending on the country. Like TravelSIM, the price model is split into two tariff lines: a pay-as-you-go rate and a package rate. Pay-as-you-go Rate It's the default rate and the only rate for some countries. Here are some examples: * $0.10 per MB: USA * $0.15 per MB: all countries of the EU/EEA, Australia, Canada, Singapore, South Africa, South Korea, Switzerland, Turkey * $0.20 per MB: Argentina, Hong Kong, India, Israel * $0.25 per MB: Brazil, Mexico, UAE * $0.30 per MB: China, Russia, Thailand * $0.35 per MB: Japan see full prices here Data Packages Furthermore, they offer the following data pack to be booked by app: * "Unlimited" data for $7.99 per day. This pack is only valid in all EU/EEA countries, Albania, Armenia, Island, Macedonia, Russia, Serbia, Switzerland, Ukraine, Mexico, USA, Hong Kong, Israel, Japan, Singapore, Thailand, South Korea, Kazakhstan, Ghana, South Africa, Australia, New Zealand and a few more In their T&Cs they state a Fair Use Policy, that they can throttle speed to 258 kbps after having reached only 250 MB per day. More Info * Website: http://www.knowroaming.com * Forum discussion here Slimduet The sticker technique has been copied by mobile value-added service provider Taisys Technologies and European carrier JOIN Experience who issued a pan-European plan for 39 countries. They call their sticker SIM "Slimduet Card" and combine it with an own app to purchase bundles and manage your plan. More info about their product: https://www.slimduet.net/en Keepgo Keepgo is an Israeli-based start-up founded in 2009 with offices around the world. To travelers, it is offering a SIM card preloaded with a data bundle for roaming at the selected destination. Countries and rates Their data SIM card covers in total 64 countries. * NORTH & SOUTH AMERICA: United States, Canada, Argentina, Brazil, Chile, Colombia, Costa Rica, Ecuador, El Salvador, Guatamala, Mexico, Nicaragua, Panama, Peru, Puerto Rico, Uruguay, Venezuela. * EUROPE: Austria, Azores, Belgium, Bulgaria, Canary Islands, Croatia, Cyprus, Czech Republic, Denmark, Estonia, Finland, France, Germany, Gibraltar, Great Britain UK, Greece, Hungary, Iceland, Ireland, Italy, Latvia, Liechtenstein, Lithuania, Luxembourg, Madeira, Malta, Monaco,Netherlands, Norway, Poland, Portugal, Romania, San Marino, Slovakia, Slovenia, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Turkey, Vatican City. * OTHER: Australia, China, Hong Kong, Singapore, Thailand, Israel, Egypt. List of countries and the local roaming networks SIM card is data-only, no voice or texts, but VoIP is possible. * their "Lifetime Data SIM Card" is available for US$ 59 containing 1 GB roaming data * additionally they sell a mobile WiFi Hotspot (mifi) including the SIM from above for US$ 129 * package valid period is 1 year. (e.g. if you buy 1 GB package, you can spend it whole year) Loaded credit stays valid for one year, the SIM card is supposed to last a "lifetime". Availability You have to order it online on their website in mini, micro or nano size. Shipping is free to 38 countries and payment by credit card. There you can refill the SIM card too. These refills are available: * 500 MB for $ 25 (~0.05 per MB) * 1 GB for $ 45 (~0.045 per MB) * 3 GB for $ 99 (~0.033 per MB) * 5 GB for $ 159 (~0.0318 per MB) * 10 GB for $ 299 (~0.0299 per MB) Each refill extends the data validity for 1 year including the unused data on the card at the moment of the refill. More info * APN: internet.keepgo.com * Website: http://www.keepgo.com/ 'Transatel DataSIM' This SIM card is offered by the Transatel group, a pan-European MVNO, MVNE and M2M. Their data SIM card can be used in any modem, tablet, USB dongle and mobile WiFi hotspot (e.g. MiFi). Recently, they've made a deal with Microsoft to market their product with Windows10. Covers 43 countries but new ones opening each month. Availability You can either choose a SIM card preloaded with initial data credit called "International Data SIM card", which can be used in any of the covered countries, or the international "WiFi hotspot". The international data card comes in three start-up packages: * for € 9: with € 5 of credit valid for 7 days * for € 25: with € 25 of credit valid for 30 days (incl. free SIM card) * for € 50: with € 50 of credit valid for 90 days (incl. free SIM card) * they also sell a 3G MiFi/WiFi hotspot (Huawei E5530) for € 70 including € 25 credit for 1 month or for € 95 with € 50 credit valid for 3 months. Recharges You can top-up online on your personal account using credit cards or PayPal. Three sizes are offered: * 5 € valid for 7 days * 25 € valid for 30 days * 50 € valid for 90 days The Data SIM will be automatically be deactivated 18 months after your last use. Countries and PAYG data rates Up to now, they offer 48 countries mostly in Europe (map of countries and list of operators), some in America, Asia and Africa. They offer a reduced per-MB rate now: * €0.02/MB: in Poland, Taiwan * €0.024/MB: in Austria, Belarus, Bulgaria, Croatia, France, New Zealand, Macedonia, Serbia, Slovenia, UK * €0.029/MB: in Belgium, Cyprus; Denmark, Estonia, Finland, Iceland, Ireland, Latvia, Lithuania, Malaysia, Malta, Norway, Portugal, Romania, Spain, Sweden, Switzerland, Turkey * €0.038/MB: in Cambodia, Luxembourg * €0.05/MB: in Israel, Ivory Coast, Singapore * €0.062/MB: in Germany, Hong Kong, India, Netherlands, Thailand * €0.083/MB: in Brazil, Macao, Vietnam * €0.10/MB: in Egypt * €0.192/MB: in Mexico, USA Regions and data bundles For separate regions they offer these bundles: * Europe: 1 GB for 15 days: € 20 - valid in all European countries mentioned above excl. Germany, Netherlands and Turkey * Europe plus: 1 GB for 15 days: € 29 - valid in all European countries mentioned above * Asia: 1 GB for 15 days: € 39 - valid in all Asian countries mentioned above Note that the bundles are only slightly more expensive than their PAYG rate and worth only when you use >80% of their allowance. Data is on 3G primarily, but 4G/LTE in France (Orange) and the USA (AT&T) - see http://www.transatel-datasim.com/data-coverage/ More info: * APN name = mobiledata (+ enable data roaming option on your device) * SIM cards worldwide delivery (standard shipping is free, for tracked or express refer to the website) * Website: www.transatel-datasim.com SimplyRoam '''(rightsim, Fastroam) SimplyRoam is another international SIM card for data-only, no text nor voice. It is based on KPN's roaming platform and distributed through the UK-based company Rightsim. '''Countries and rates They offer three different packages: * Zone 1 includes all EU/EEA countries (see here) * Zone 2 includes Zone 1 and major countries like Australia, Brazil, Canada, China, Egypt, Hong Kong, India, Israel, Japan, Mexico, Russia, Singapore, Thailand, Turkey and the United States * Zone 3 includes Zones 1 and 2 and further countries; 110 countries in total (list) All packages are valid for 30 days. Note that the rates above don't include taxes. You need to add the VAT according to your country. Have in mind, that holding a Zone 3 package, you'll surf on this expensive rate in Europe (= Zone 1) too. Availability The SIM card can be bought online through their distributing partner rightsim.com in the UK in mini, micro and nano size for £5.99 (or the equivalent in € or $). You can pay by credit card or PayPal. Top-ups can be made likewise on the website of SimplyRoam. The SIM card will expire, if not used for a year. The same company offers a mobile hotspot (MiFi) under the brand of Fastroam. They simply add a pretty overpriced ZTE MF65 3G/4G mobile hotspot WiFi router for €149.50 to the SIM card from above. More info * VoIP calls and tethering are allowed * APN: fast.m2m * Website: http://www.simplyroam.com/ GigSky '''(and Apple SIM) GigSky is an US-American company based in California, which runs a world data SIM with data-only services in more than 90 countries so far, but no voice or text available. Data is generally on 4G/LTE, which is a strength compared to other SIM cards, but is 3G still in some countries. '''Availability You can take a SIM card buying it on Amazon.com with worldwide delivery or by their own supplier. Delivery is free to most countries in North America, Europe and some Asian countries, but can be up to $44.95 elsewhere. Expect 1-30 days for delivery depeding on destination country. The SIM card is sold for USD $20 in mini, micro and nano size with 100 MB data included and it will not expire. Top-ups are by credit card on your personal account. Data Rates The data rates depends on the country which you want to travel. The base table is: It's recommended to go to their pricelist hidden on their website to check the correct rates for your destination, though. Some countries are cheaper like many EU countries, some exotic countries are more expensive. Note, that you will need to purchase a separate data bundle for each country visited to have data. It will not roll over to the next country, even within the same rate. This is a huge setback for an "international" solution. Apple SIM Apple has teamed up with GigSky and sells their Apple SIM in iStores of 13 countries only or with a certified iPad (see restrictions). It offers data access to 140 countries. Rates and tariffs are the same like GigSky. More info * APN: gigsky * Website: http://www.gigsky.com * Pricelist: http://www.gigsky.com/pricing (no obvious link from their website!) * users reported that personal hotspot use (= tethering) is not possible through Apple devices JT Global (ekit, GO-SIM, Telestial) Jersey-based JT Global is one of the longest-running supplier of international SIM cards. It uses various sale channels and brands for its pretty similar products called GO-SIM, Telestial and ekit all using a UK-based (+44) number. Speed is up to 3G. JT Global brands GO-SIM, ekit and Telestial are privately owned sub-companies and all part of JT Group with offices in the UK, USA and Australia. They offer two very similar international SIM cards: * international voice and data SIM including 190 countries and 150 cruise ships: €21 or $19 with $10 worth of credit preloaded * international data-only SIM with data coverage in 100 countries (list) on 3G, but no voice or text: €31 or $29 with 200 MB and €95 or $89 with 1 GB. GO-SIM/ekit charges at least $10 or €12 for shipping plus in some countries 8-20% VAT or sales tax. Note that the prices in US$ are generally lower than in EURO or GBP. Recharges can be made online on your account or using their app by internatl. MasterCard, Visa or AmEx and for Telestial PayPal too. Prepaid credit expiry is 3 months after the last use or recharge on the voice & data SIM and 30 days on the data-only SIM. Tethering and hotspot use are allowed. Data rates Their rates for data up tp 3G: * Zone 1: $0.25/MB: EU, USA, Australia, New Zealand, South Africa, Israel ** GO-SIM and Telestial packages: 500 MB: $39, 1 GB: $69, 2 GB: $119 * Zone 2: $0.59/MB: Canada, Mexico, Caribbean, South America, Russia, Ukraine, UAE, Saudi Arabia, Ghana, Kenya, Nigeria, East Asia, SE Asia and Fiji ** GO-SIM and Telestial packages (incl. Zone 1): 250 MB: $29, 500 GB: $49, 1 GB: $89 * Zone 3 (on voice & data SIM only): $0.89/MB: China, Taiwan, Egypt, Morocco, Senegal, Tanzania, Serbia, Slovenia, South Asia, West Asia and more * rest of the world (on voice & data SIM only): up to $29.99 per MB in some countries like Cuba or on cruise ships (see rate finder). Ekit sells different packages for Zones 1 and 2 that are more expensive, as they are based on the their pay-as-you-go rate plus 30-200% discount depending on top-up. More info * APN: mobiledata * Ekit website: http://www.ekit.com * GO-SIM website: http://www.gosim.com/ * Telestial website: http://www.telestial.com MySims2Go MySims2Go is a UK-based start-up selling internatl. SIM cards since 2010. For voice it roams in "97% of the world's 222 countries" (which is astonishing as the UN only counts 193 member states). They started with a call-back scheme instead of IDD. This has been changed to direct call in 2013 employing a UK-based number (+44). In 2015 they added data services to their SIMs in about 100 countries. Availability Their SIM is only sold online through their website: * SIM card + 5 € credit: 29.95 € * SIM card + 10 € credit: 34.95 € * SIM card + 80 € credit: 99.95 € Depending of destination 5-10 € for shipping needs to be added. Payment is by credit card, bank transfer or PayPal. For top-ups of 10, 20, 50, 100 or 200 € go to their website using same payment systems. SIM card expires after 12 months of non-use. Check balance by *187#. Data rates They have a total of 11 zones for data and only offer one pay-as-you-go rate, no packages: * €0.19/MB: USA, UK, Egypt * €0.29/MB: China, Russia, Canada * €0.39/MB: EU (ex. UK), Hong Kong, Israel, Japan, Korea, Turkey, Ukraine * €0.69/MB: Brazil, Gibraltar, Indonesia, Kuwait, Moldova, Sri Lanka * €0.99/MB: India, Kenya * €1.49-€2.49/MB: Tunesia, Thailand, Dominican Rep. * €3.99-€9.99/MB: Bolivia, Morocco, Colmbia, Switzerland, Panama, Singapore, Pakistan, South Africa, Tanzania, Bermuda, Nicaragua More info * APN: mobiledata * Website: http://www.mysims2go.com 'ComfortWay' The Russian ComfortWay company has become the first to implement Remote SIM Provisioning specification and produce its own carrier agnostic SIM in 2016. The main advantage of this so-called CwSim comparing to traditional SIM cards is being associated not only with one network operator, but receiving and using profiles of many different operators depending on the location. It has coverage in 140+ countries so far. This virtual SIM-card technology allows selecting a data plan of any local mobile operator in one click via the ComfortWay mobile app. ComfortWay has developed the technology of secure downloading of mobile profiles "over the air". Availability The CwSim card is officially available for purchase at the price of 990 Rubles since August 2016. It's possible to buy it from the ComfortWay distributors listed on the official site. But they seem to still have some problems with distribution. Data rates In 41 countries they offer 1 GB data at 5-10 €, in 16 countries at 12-19 € and in 39 countries at 20-29 €. Their data packages are offered as: * 100 MB for 3 days * 200 MB for 7 days * 500 MB for 14 days * 1 GB for 30 days In 26 further countries only a 150 MB per day at 5 € and in another 16 countries at 8 € are offered. For exact prices and updates about distribution check their website. 'Website' * http://comfortway.com/en/ ChatSIM ChatSIM, formerly known as WhatSIM, is the first international roaming SIM card aimed at social messenger users only. This Estonian-based SIM by the Italian MVNO Zeromobile roams in 400 networks of around 150 countries. It supports major messengers like Telegram, WhatsApp, BBM, Facebook Messenger, WeChat, Line, QQi and Kakao, Kik and Hike. The SIM card needs to be ordered online on their website. They charge 20 € for the SIM and at least 5 € for shipping. All three SIM sizes are available. When you get the SIM, it needs to be activated online. For a 10 € charge included in the starter price, you can chat for one year in all covered countries. But this refers only to text and emoticons, not other types of messages like pictures or videos. For multimedia contents like photos, video or audio, a price scheme based on credits and zones is in place. To send multimedia messenges or make VoIP calls, you need to top up at least 10 € as well as for all other internet browsing. The zoning starts at 50 credits (= 0.25 €) per MB in the EU which is even above the EU data cap. It goes up to 750 credits (= 3.75 €) per MB in exotic countries. All multimedia content and surfing other than text messenging are charged accordingly. VoIP or other calls through the messengers are possible, but billed likewise. Voice calls and SMS are not supported. Reloads are by credit card on their website. It will not expire, as long as you use it once within 12 months and top up 10 € every year. You need to switch off data traffic on all mobile apps on your device as long as you don't add extra credit because your SIM will blocked, if anything else but text messenging is detected and you don't have credits. So better think twice about this SIM even if you are a chat fanatic. * APN (for messenging only): chat * APN (for internet use): apn * Username: your phone number: 372......... * Website: http://www.chatsim.com